Une Saint-Valentin épicé
by JeniSasu
Summary: C'est la Saint-Valentin, un jour spécial pour Katsuki car ce jour, il y'a ce chocolat, ce chocolat si différent des autres...


Cc !

Des fois je me demande, si je ne devrais stopper un peu avec les one shot, commence à en faire beaucoup...

J'ai poster une review tout à l'heure et j'ai vus '25' juste à côté de mon nom... J'ai pas compris... J'ai cliquer et ça m'envoie sur mon profil.. Et la je realise que j'ai 25 fics... J'étais.. Sur le cul.

Complètement...

J'écris tant que ça...?

. .. Mon tout dernier one shot écris (pour le moment ^^'

Bonne lecture et merci de toujours me suivre :')

* * *

La saint valentin.

Que celui qui ait inventé ce jour subisse mille et une tortures dans les abysses de l'enfer.

Voila, ce que disais Katsuki alors qu'il ouvrait son casier en ce jour de fête.

Il observe désabusé la montagne de chocolat qui en déborde et tombe sur le sol.

Eijiro a ses coté siffle, époustoufler.

Denki soupir.

_y'en a que pour toi merde c'est pas juste…, murmure t-il

_La ferme…tête d'ampoule, marmonne Katsuki, ses pupilles jetant de bref regard dans la pile de chocolat à ces pieds.

Chose que remarque Eijiro qui jette un léger regard a Denki, avant de revenir à son ami, sceptique.

_Qu'est ce que tu cherches ?

Katsuki ne répondit pas.

Tout simplement parce qu'il était occuper.

Il le cherchait.

Il cherchait _ce_ chocolat.

Ce chocolat tout rond, dans un emballage beige aux rubans blanc.

Ce même chocolat qu'il recevait depuis deux ans maintenant.

Le même emballage.

Le même chocolat.

Ce même gout unique.

Alors Katsuki le visage neutre et l'air indifférent, cherche le chocolat.

Chocolat qu'il vit dépasser d'un autre à l'emballage bleu et au ruban bleu ciel.

Katsuki saisit le chocolat qu'il cherchait.

Il ignore ses sourcils qui se froncent, réfléchissant.

Certes, il le cherchait, incertain, mais le découvrir soulevait un autre problème.

Une…réalité.

Et sa main tremble légèrement alors qu'il se dirige vers la salle de cours.

_Eh Katsuki ! Si t'en veux pas on peut s'en charger !, s'exclame Denki le regard brillant

_Je m'en branle, réponds Katsuki, le regard toujours sur l'emballage

Son cœur battait plus vite que d'habitude alors qu'il ouvre la porte de la classe.

Il ne salue pas, ne jette de regard à personne et se laisse tomber sur sa chaise.

Il pose la tête dans la paume de sa main, le chocolat sur la table, l'observait.

 _Ils_ se fixent un bon moment.

Katsuki venait juste de comprendre.

De comprendre qui lui envoyait ce chocolat.

Au collège, il ne pouvait pas savoir.

Car il avait des amis qui aurait pus savoir qu'il aimait ce _gout ci_ en particulier.

Alors il n'a pas cherché a savoir « l'identité » de cette personne qui lui délivrait ses fabuleux chocolats.

Mais ici tout était différent.

A Yuei, tout est différent.

A Yuei, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait savoir qu'il aimait ce gout ci.

Car il n'en a parlé à personne.

Pas même à Eijiro.

Alors ça ne pouvait être que cette personne.

Katsuki pose la main sur la boite de chocolat et crispent les doigts.

La journée se passa relativement bien.

Hormis ses harpies qui se dévoilaient qu'en saint valentin.

Il esquiva les déclarations qui poussaient à chaque recoin des couloirs et s'enferme dans les toilettes.

Il porte une main agacé dans ses cheveux.

Maudite journée.

Il soupire, se soulage rapidement et sors des toilettes.

Mais à peine fit-il un pas qu'une fille dont il préfère ignorer le nom se pointa devant lui.

Il hausse un sourcil face au chocolat qu'elle lui tendait, les joues rougissantes.

Un emballage rouge au ruban blanc.

Classique.

Katsuki la contourne presqu'aussitôt, ne lui adressant aucun regard.

Lorsqu'il se laisse tomber sur son banc.

Il pose une main discrète sur son sac.

Sac qui contenait ce fameux chocolat.

Chocolat qui lui est offert par cette personne.

Personne à qui il jette un bref regard.

Cette personne qui rigole avec Tenya et Ochako.

Cette personne qui tourne le regard vers lui.

Leurs regards s'accrochent un instant et la porte s'ouvrit sur Mr Aizawa.

Ils durent rompre le contact.

Le cours commença.

La journée se termina.

Eijiro était dépité de n'avoir reçu qu'un chocolat de compassion d'Ochako.

Katsuki se retiens de lui dire qu'elle n'a offert qu'un chocolat.

Et c'étais celui que tenais son idiot de meilleur ami.

Il ne lui dit pas car il ne voulait pas se justifier.

Justifier comment il avait remarqué ce détail.

Justifier qu'il l'avait remarqué car il avait passé toute la journée à l'observer, lui, en coin.

Et c'est dans sa chambre que Katsuki déballa le chocolat.

Il en prit un morceau et ferme les yeux sous le gout unique.

Sous cette saveur faites que pour lui.

Préparer que pour lui.

Par cette personne.

Katsuki sourit en coin et un léger rire lui échappe.

Putain, il a vraiment crus que j'aurais pas capter ce coup ci, pense t-il moqueur

Ses doigts parcourt son cou et se pose sur le coin de ses lèvres

Il soupire et se lèche le doigt, engloutissant le bout de chocolat qu'il tenait.

Il baisse à nouveau le regard sur le chocolat à peine entamé, mais qui ne tiendra pas longtemps.

Il aura disparus dans son estomac l'heure..., non, les minutes qui suivront.

Mais pour le moment, Katsuki se contente de l'observer.

Il réfléchit.

Il pose les doigts sur sa tempe et ferme les yeux, toujours un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Sondant son cœur, en pensant à lui.

Car seul lui pouvait savoir.

Seul son ami d'enfance pouvait le savoir.

Katsuki n'aimait pas le sucré.

En tout cas pas assez pour aimer le chocolat.

Mais celui-ci était différent.

Ce chocolat était épicé.

Ce que Katsuki aimait vraiment.

Il esquisse un sourire en coin.

Puis grogne en se frottant le visage des deux mains avant de se redresser.

Il n'a juste pas réfléchit longtemps avant de se décider.

Alors lorsque ce jour particulier arriva.

Lorsqu'Izuku ouvrit son casier en ce jour de la white Day.

Il crut d'abord, avoir mal vus.

Alors il referma son casier.

Se frotte les yeux.

Et l'ouvrit à nouveau.

Mais non…c'étais toujours là.

Alors Izuku dégluti et ferme à nouveau le casier, le cœur battant à tout rompre et vérifie qu'il s'agissait belle et bien de son casier.

…C'était en effet le sien.

Alors il ouvrit à nouveau le casier.

C'est tremblant qu'il tend la main à l'intérieur.

C'est les pommettes rouges, qu'il en sort un ruban tout blanc.

Un ruban qui manque de lui quitté des mains tellement il tremblait.

Ses joues rougissent alors qu'il jette des coups d'œil à droite et à gauche.

Il ne vit personne.

Enfin si.

Mais pas la personne qu'il recherchait.

Ce…ruban aurait parut anodin.

Si on n'était pas ce jour.

La white Day.

Une déclaration.

Une réponse, à celle de saint valentin.

Le cœur d'Izuku bat vite, assourdissant les bruits alentours.

Il…n'avait donné qu'un seul chocolat.

Il n'a donné qu'un chocolat, une fois par an.

Depuis deux ans…

Il ne l'a donné qu'à une seule personne.

Izuku baisse les yeux, tout tremblant et se mord la lèvre.

_Oï, lance une voix

Izuku fut prit de frisson de la tête au pied.

Il lève alors la tête et tombe sur lui.

Lui, se tenant à la sortie du bâtiment, main dans les poches.

Izuku resserre sa prise sur le ruban, les pommettes rouges.

Le visage désormais flamboyant.

Son regard plonge dans celui de l'autre.

Katsuki soupire et retire l'une de ces mains de sa poche.

Il lui tend la main.

_On rentre, marmonne t-il en regardant ailleurs.

Izuku déglutit et retiens du mieux qu'il peut les larmes qu'il sent lui monter aux yeux et ferme le casier.

Il avance d'une démarche incertaine vers lui.

C'est fébrile que ses doigts rencontrent ceux de Katsuki.

De Katchan.

C'est tout tremblant que ses doigts s'enlacent aux siens.

Et alors que Katsuki amorçait la marche jusqu'à la sortie.

Izuku ne put qu'observer son dos.

Il ne peut qu'observer le garçon qu'il aimait.

Il jette à nouveau un coup d'œil un ruban.

Puis a Katsuki.

À Katchan.

Et à leurs doigts enlacés.

Alors les larmes débordent et inonde ses joues.

Il halète, en les essuyant de la main tenant le ruban.

Katsuki l'entendit, et se contente de resserrer sa prise sur ses doigts.

Alors Izuku sourit, le visage baigner de larmes, le cœur vibrant de joie dans sa poitrine et la déclaration de Katchan entre ses doigts.

Ils disparurent ensemble, au coin de la rue, le ruban blanc autour du poignet d'izuku volait lentement au gré du vent.

Main dans la main.

Ses larmes avaient disparus.

* * *

Voilà

J'avais vraiment envie de l'écrire celle là XD

Merci d'avoir lus.

JeniSasu


End file.
